Current demands for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration of fabricated devices require submicron features, increased transistor and circuit speeds, and improved reliability. As semiconductor processes progress, pattern dimensions such as line width, and other types of critical dimensions, are continuously shrunken. Such demands require formation of device features with high precision and uniformity, which, in turn, necessitates careful monitoring of the fabrication process, including frequent and detailed inspections and metrology operations related to the devices while they are still in the form of semiconductor wafers.
The term “specimen” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of wafer, masks, and other structures, combinations and/or parts thereof used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, magnetic heads, flat panel displays, and other semiconductor-fabricated articles.
Unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of detection and/or classification of defects in an object. Examination is provided by using non-destructive examination tools during or after manufacture of the object to be examined. By way of non-limiting example, the examination process can include scanning (in a single or in multiple scans), sampling, reviewing, measuring, classifying and/or other operations provided with regard to the object or parts thereof, using one or more examination tools. Likewise, examination can be provided prior to manufacture of the object to be examined and can include, for example, generating an examination recipe(s). It is noted that, unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” or its derivatives used in this specification are not limited with respect to the size of the inspected area(s), to the speed or resolution of the scanning or to the type of examination tools. A variety of non-destructive examination tools includes, by way of non-limiting example, scanning electron microscopes (SEM), tunneling electron microscope (TEM), atomic force microscopes (AFM), optical tools, etc.
The examination process can include a plurality of examination steps. During the manufacturing process, the examination steps can be performed a multiplicity of times, for example after the manufacturing or processing of certain layers, or the like. Additionally or alternatively, each examination step can be repeated multiple times, for example for different wafer locations or for the same wafer locations with different examination settings.
By way of non-limiting example, run-time examination can employ a two-step procedure, e.g. inspection of a specimen followed by review of sampled defects. During the inspection step, the surface of a specimen or a part thereof (e.g. areas of interest, hot spots, etc.) is typically scanned at relatively high-speed and/or low-resolution. The captured inspection image is analyzed in order to detect defects and obtain locations and other inspection attributes thereof. At the review step the images of at least part of defects detected during the inspection phase are, typically, captured at relatively low speed and/or high-resolution, thereby enabling classification and, optionally, other analyses of the at least part of defects. In some cases both phases can be implemented by the same inspection tool, and, in some other cases, these two phases are implemented by different inspection tools.
The term “Metrology” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of measuring characteristics and features in a specimen provided by using examination and/or metrology tools during or after manufacture of the specimen to be inspected. By way of non-limiting example, the metrology process can include generating a measurement recipe and/or performing runtime measurement, for example by scanning (in a single or in multiple scans), reviewing, measuring and/or other operations provided with regard to the specimen or parts thereof using the same or different tools. Measurement results such as measured images are analyzed for example, by employing image-processing techniques. Note that, unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “metrology” or derivatives thereof used in this specification are not limited with respect to measurement technology, measurement resolution or size of inspection area.
There is a need in the art to improve the process of metrology, for example by improving the utilization of design data; by improving the preparation of examination recipes; or by improving the definition of metrology objects and metrology operations used for metrology.